Partners To The Grave
by Skybloom Greenbow
Summary: Two convicts, one about to be hanged, the other about to escape her fate. Yet she swore something to him, while he wasn't around. 'We're partners to the grave.' Full summary inside - Ye need to read. T for language.
1. A 'short' summary

First shot at a cross-over, based on a role play I have going on with my best friend. The main genre is Kingdom Hearts 2, with Konoha being a world in that universe.

Summary of what happened, so you can understand. Or try to, since my descriptions tend to be rather vague. .:Sweatdrop:.

A small group, consisting out of Sora, Kairi and Feulna have set out to find Riku. Though Sora and Kairi do not know, Feulna's Nobody is tagging along as well. As Organization 13 recently had been losing members at a strange rate, they decide to try and get this girl to join them, as she's the same as they are; Human-like, with more power than other Nobodies, and, of course, with no emotions. The group assembled for this task consists out of Zexion, Axel and Demyx.

In a fight with Sora, however, Demyx dies, and with his last powers, he somehow manages to grant Zexion a heart, who (Sadly enough for him) falls in love with Feulna after this.

To be as close to her as possible, Zexion agrees on helping Sora search Riku, if they can get whatever they want in return once he's found. They do not name this thing, but their prize will be Terry. Sora agrees, Kairi does so more reluctant, being not all too fond of Axel, and Feulna doesn't see it as a bad idea either.

At the same time, Larxene is sent to replace Demyx, and to keep an eye on Zexion, to prevent him from siding with the good ones now that his emotions have returned.

In short, we now have Sora, Kairi, Feulna, Zexion, Axel and Larxene searching for Riku, half of the group having another motive for it than the other half. But that's not all of it.

As Feulna and Zexion have their steamy affair going on, Kairi confesses to Sora, and he accepts gladly. Two couples now. Wee.

But the fact the Organization is now pretty much on Sora's side for the time being, doesn't mean the trouble is over. After Vexen, Leaxus, Marluxia, and Xaldin have been killed under suspicious circumstances, a new enemy arises; A young male, named Raijin, who's power is that he absorbs those of the ones he's killed.

After a short one on one battle with this guy, Sora receives help from his two friends and the three Nobodies, but when they are about to start fighting again, Raijin asks sweetly for his partner to come stepping forth, indicating there is a traitor amongst the group. Chaos ensues, until one member suddenly steps forward, and grabs the enemy's held-out hand, who pulls her closer in a kiss.

Feulna.

Shock, while Sora has a slight break-down, and Zexion becomes infuriated, trying to kill the newly formed duo. In the process of trying so, however, he's the one that gets killed, by Feulna's hand, who grants him a last kiss before he fades.

Deeply scarred, the group heads off to the Olympus, to let Hercules convince the brought-down Sora that he is still a hero, even if he did not notice Feulna was evil. While there, Larxene manages to strike a deal with Hades and brings back Zexion this way, but runs away when she has to hold up her end of the bargain. ''An eye for an eye, a life for a life.'' Her escape attempt fails, however, and she dies, granting Raijin with yet another weapon.

Distracted from their quest to find Riku, now 4 people to their best to try and stop Feulna and Raijin, who are slowly pulling more and more power towards them, coming closer to their ultimate goal: Domination of the worlds. The fact that they manage to kill Saïx, Luxord and Xigbar and even Xemnas The last one after a long struggle helps in this as well, and it thus doesn't take long before they achieve what they've always dreamed off.

Yet everyone falls, however, and Sora, Kairi, Zexion and Axel manage to bring them down together with Sora's friends from all the other worlds, such as Mulan, the Beast and many others. Once this is done, Feulna and Raijin are taken to back to their home world, Konoha, to be condemned there.

The punishment for their actions will most certainly be death, which bothers Raijin greatly; He does not mind dying himself, but the fact that Feulna will die isn't something to his liking, as she's the only person he ever truly cared about. Thus he thinks something up to make sure that he is the only one who will die, yet without telling Feulna.

And that one? In fact, she couldn't have thought of a more fitting ending, dying together, for, after all, she'd silently vowed something to Raijin once, without him being around;

_I vow to thee,  
Until the end of our days  
Your forever  
I have no regrets._

We're partners to the grave.

--

That's one hell of a summary, I know, but our role play is über long already, ehehe. I couldn't explain it in less words.

This fic follows Raijin's last moments/day, and Feulna's thoughts about it. Includes pairings :

Feulna x Raijin / Sora x Kairi / formerly Raijin x Konan / formerly Zexion x Feulna / Kurenai x Asuma ALIVE / Izumo x Kotetsu / And others yet to come.

Also has other OCs aside from Feulna and Raijin, such as Raijin's sister.

I'll cut the rambling here. Try to Enjoy, and please leave some reviews! Thanks!


	2. Just freakin' admit it already!

''Admit it, Raijin.''

Never before had he seen the blond glare at him this outraged. She'd never gotten angry with him before, but Tsunade had the tendency to leer at people all the time, even when just annoyed the slightest. Now she wasn't annoyed, though.

She was furious. And it was strange he still didn't have a crater in his skull.

Impassively he watched her, his chair tilted onto its two hind legs, arms crossed over his chest. This position didn't last long, however, as the ANBU behind him pushed the seat back onto all fours, causing Raijin to quickly extend his hands to grab the table before him so he didn't fall out of it. A deep sigh, as he tiredly glanced over at the person behind him, whose face was obscured, and then turned back to Tsunade, his hands on the table, placed over one another, the bottom one folded into a loose fist.

''Feulna did this out of her own free will. You did not put her under a mind spell. You know that. And now ADMIT IT, DAMMIT!''

Those last words were yelled, obviously. He'd touched a nerve. Or maybe he had done already a long time ago, but now the Hokage nearly snapped. Nearly. But he knew how to make her do that fully.

Smile.

A fist banged onto the table, a wild movement of the head causing Tsunade's blond bangs to fly all around her face in agitation. ''RAIJIN, JUST ADMIT IT ALREADY!'' That wasn't only angry in her voice. He was almost sure that he could hear something like a suppressed sob in her voice. She obviously didn't want her niece to be guilty, but all evidence pointed towards it. She couldn't neglect the village for the sake of a family member. Raijin knew that. And didn't think it was strange when she didn't believe it when he told her he'd put Feulna under a mind spell. But even if that wasn't true, he still was going to keep it up.

''She's under a mind-controlling spell.''

The female turned away, her fingertips pressed against her forehead, middle finger against her seal. She was inhaling and exhaling deeply, seemingly trying to keep herself under control, either because she did not want to lash out against Raijin and kill him, or because she felt absolutely helpless at this point, on the verge of losing yet another family member. That was, if Raijin confessed. He knew she wanted him to, for the safety of Konoha. And on the other hand, she did not want it. Because oh, how much she cared for Feulna, even if they always bickered.

A single footstep behind Raijin, and he felt that his neck was taken in a lock between an index finger and a thumb from behind, the tip of the two on two special nerves. If those were pressed now, he would be out of it. The ANBU's voice sounded muffled from behind his mask. ''Hokage-sama, shall we pause for a moment?''

This one waved that suggestion away with a vague and nearly weak gesture, as if she was hesitating whether she wanted to stop or not. Her voice was a little more firm than the motions of her hand, however. ''No, I want to finish this.'' She turned around again, facing Raijin once more, her expression growing exhausted when she saw that knowing smile again. Normally she would've found it infuriating, but she'd suddenly realized how tired she was of all this.

Legs of another chair scraped over the ground, and Tsunade sat down with a sigh, laying her lower arms onto the table and not folding them in her characteristic manner, in front of the lower half of her face, for once. ''So if we'll use a mind control dispel on Feulna, she won't remember a thing?'' She inquired, feeling her mood drop with the moment.

The smile was still there. ''Indeed.''

The Hokage got up, nodding with her head towards the door. ''That, we will do then,'' She decided, shoving her chair against the table and then marching over to the door with firm steps, not wanting to show this whole things was eating away at her, even only slightly. It wore her out, not being able to make her mind up about this whole matter, whether she wanted Feulna to be guilty or not.

A slamming sound as the door was opened and banged against the wall, and Tsunade left first, followed by the ANBU who still had his fingers on the nerves in Raijin's neck. This one was still smiling, looking straight ahead, and then, after a moment of silence, opened his mouth. ''So, Deo, how have you been?''

He could nearly feel the shock of the other, having been recognized with a mask in front of his face and a hood pulled over his head. Deo quickly recovered, however, and used his free hand to first yank his head-cover off, and then his mask, which he slung over his shoulder. ''I can't believe you did this!'' He uttered, his half-a-yell croaking with pain. The volume of his voiced suddenly went down after that, as the next thing he said was nearly a whisper. ''Why?''

Mere shrug of shoulders, with that seemingly ever-lasting grin. Next to him, Deo sighed sadly and shook his head, putting his mask back over his face, to obscure his features once more. ''I'll take you to the prison,'' He noted quietly, clearly not wanting to do so but knowing that he had to.

''Yeah, sure thing.''

The carefree, happy tone in Raijin voice nearly made tears bud behind the mask, but the young ANBU managed to fight them back. He just had to remember that the Raijin he thought he knew had never existed. There was no reason to be sad for this guy. He was a mere criminal. ''Yeah.''

With that, the two left the building.


	3. How can you be so stoic?

Nearly scraping sounds, a click. A key in a keyhole, a lock opening.

The door swung open, light coming in. The female either did not notice, or pretended not to, when several people entered her room; Just like she'd done before they had come in, she kept her gaze on the ground, or better, her closed eyes. She was thinking. Or maybe even sleeping.

Tsunade motioned for the two ANBU and the medic duo she'd taken along to step aside. They nodded and did so, and she stepped forward, her arms folded in front of her large chest, her cheeks decorated with a light pink. Sake kept you awake, if you dosed it correctly. And she had. ''Feulna.'' Her voice was sharp and determined again, piercing the silence, the alcohol she'd taken to her moments ago, instead of having clouded her thoughts, having cleared them, and she knew what she wanted now.

Slowly, the female's head rose, to reveal a single icy blue eye, toned down by the shade she was residing in, down on the ground. She did not speak, just blandly looked at the people before her, the blonde one in general, who was glaring at her and towering above her head.

''Raijin is sentenced to death.''

No emotion, still. Nearly a shudder. Even if she was used to emotionless people, this was the top, just having heard your partner and lover was about to die and then still remaining like this. For a second the Hokage wondered if Feulna was maybe stuck in a state in which she wasn't under mind control anymore, but not completely out of it either, causing her to act like this, but she quickly shrugged that thought of. She had to be guilty. It couldn't be else.

She gestured the medics to come closer. These two approached Feulna, and so did the two ANBU, cautiously keeping an eye on the silver-haired female who was just impassively staring ahead of her, seemingly not caring about anything that had happened, was happening or would happen. ''He said something peculiar. We're now going to test to see if that is true.''

If she said that Raijin had noted Feulna was under a mind spell, it would be easy for the female to fake that and escape death that way. But Tsunade wasn't stupid, and all criminals would be judged, if it depended on her.

Still no visible reaction.

But inside, Feulna's mind was stirring. Two medics. She didn't have any wounds, so that was not what they were here for. They were probably here for a memory-recalling technique, like the one had had been used on that whore of an Anko way back, or for dispelling a jutsu that had to do with messing with people's minds. Not genjutsu, but something else.

She had to keep herself from smirking. The answer to what that was then, was quite simple. Those ANBU were here to keep her down in cause she was get angry for having been treated like this when she snapped out of it. Of what? Easy enough. A mind control jutsu.

The simplicity of the puzzle nearly made her sigh. Sometimes, people were extremely stupid. For underestimating her, that was.

If such things happened to her, however, her heart would nearly have fluttered in her chest right now. Nearly. And if such things happened to her. But nearly wasn't reality, and such things did not happen. Still, she felt pretty odd at the thought Raijin had thought of her in this situation. Still, his efforts would end up being totally futile, his efforts to save her from death, that was. She'd made a vow to herself, and to him, though never spoken out to the man, a long time ago, and she was going to keep herself to those words. But she'd play along for now, and show him she appreciated what he'd tried to do. She really did, a little.

A humming sound, that grew louder with every inch the medic's hand neared her head. She could just see his chakra swirling around it, and the nature of it once more confirmed her suspicions regarding the technique that was going to be used.

Of course, nothing happened. But she would pretend there had. As soon as the medic drew back his hand, she blinked, as if natural, for a few seconds, and then her expression turned annoyed, as she glared past the man clad in white and towards Tsunade, scowling.

''Grandma, what the HELL am I doing here?!''

And, by habit, Tsunade brought her first forward, gritting her teeth for a moment before yelling back at Feulna. ''I AM NOT YOUR GRANDMOTHER, YOU RESPECTLESS RETARD!''

''Look at yourself, big-tit slut,'' Was the muttered response, causing a vein to pop next to Tsunade's left eye. She was about to yell something back at Feulna, when something else suddenly hit her, causing her to freeze up, and gape at the silver-haired with her mouth slightly open.

Unlike before, this was the Feulna she knew. So that meant the mind control dispel had worked.

Feulna noticed the stare, and quirked an eyebrow when she did so, one corner of her mouth curling up in amusement. ''Are you seeing someone prettier than you?''

That made the Hokage snap out of it. ''Shut up!'' She growled, strutting over to Feulna, so that the medic literally had to jump aside, grabbing her by her upper arm to drag the other female onto her feet. ''A little more respect!''

The other eyebrow went up, lips still tugged upwards in amusement as Feulna scanned her aunt's outfit. ''For this? Yeah right.''

VEIN. The ANBU and medics backed away, but it was them that Tsunade needed. ''MEN!'' She barked, causing them to straighten their spines, afraid to get smacked, ''Take this impudent brat to her house!''

''Sheesh, you seriously need to calm down. Take your Ritalin already.''

Before Tsunade even had the chance to possible crush her niece's head, one of the ANBU member had grabbed her and shoved her out of the room, the others following as quickly as possible, leaving a fuming Tsunade behind who soon followed but headed the other way, over to her office, but not after nearly having slammed the door through the wall in rage.

''I assume you're the new lackeys?'' Feulna noted as the ANBU took her home, looking from one to the other. ''Man, your life must suck.''

This new attitude, or rather, her old attitude she'd always faked was not hard to keep up with, but she knew that soon enough, it would all end.

And not for Raijin alone.


	4. I've always known it, you two

Tap tap tap tap tap. Halt. And once the person had done so, once that person had stopped in the middle of his or tracks, it didn't seem like he or she was going to walk further for some time. Raijin could just feel this guard's eyes were glued on him, but he didn't look back, just continued to stare at the ceiling.

For about a minute, that was. Because then he was kind of tired of being watched like an animal held captive in a zoo. In a way, he was two of those things. He was being held captive, yes, and humans were a species of animals, plus, in the eyes of many others, he would be seen as a beast by now, having done what he had done. But, he was NOT in a zoo.

His eyes trailed over to the bars of iron that separated his cell from the rest of the world, to see a male standing silently before them. A bunch of brown strands hung in front of one of his eyes, and he wore his headband in the bandana fashion. One more, Raijin let one of those sweet smiles creak through.

''Hey, Izumo.''

Even if Izumo was being looked back at now, the fact that he had just been noticed seemed to shock him. Or maybe the fact he'd been spoken to, by this condemned criminal. His visible eye wandered over Raijin's silhouette, clouded by the shadows, and then he averted his gaze before he spoke. ''… Hi.''

A sigh nearly escaped the younger male's lips. Finally someone who didn't ask why he'd betrayed them all and tried to conquer the worlds, among other things. After Deo at least 5 prison guards had asked him that question as well, and replying with the same thing all the time kind of began to bore him out of his skull.

He decided not to stand up yet, but remained seated on the cold ground, in exactly the same position he'd taken on about an hour ago. ''How are you doing?'' He smiled, somewhat happy, or at least hoping that he could finally have a normal conversation with another human being, even if this one seemed slightly uncomfortable with talking to him.

''I'm…'' The other started, and then stopped, as if not sure what to say for a few seconds. His gaze wandered back to Raijin, and this one could've sworn that he saw the corners of his his lips twitch downwards. ''… Good.'' Silence, until Raijin gave him an almost approving smile, as if Izumo needed his permission to continue speaking to him. ''… And you?''

That question nearly made the convict roll his eyes. Seriously, what kind of question was that, asking it to a man that was sentenced to death? ''Aside from the fact I'm about to be hanged, and that my bottom is starting to freeze off-'' Smile. It really did confuse people, as his sister had once noted discretely with a huge grin. ''-I'm fine, thank you.''

Slowly, the other nodded, and Raijin began to think that he perhaps might have lost a piece of his mind, the way he was acting like half a retard right now. It didn't seem like he was about to say something again, so Raijin took the task of keeping the conversation going. ''And how's your social life?'' He inquired kindly.

''Oh!'' Izumo's weighted down eyelids, probably by exhaustion, opened up wider, and he seemed to awaken a little. That wasn't all, however; His cheeks were suddenly hued a soft pink as well, and glowed, even visible in the twilight that was the inside of the prison. ''Well… A week ago or so, there was a party at Anko's, and-''

''Do I hear someone mentioning the word 'party'?''

That voice, Raijin knew, and he would've been able to determine who the speaker had been without this one flanking Izumo a moment later. Again, that little knowing smirk. ''Hello there, Kotetsu.''

This one peeked over at him, mustered up a short grin and raised his hand, and then planned on seemingly ignoring Raijin for the rest of the time, as he turned to Izumo and began to laugh, prodding the other in his side which caused the brunette to squeak. ''You got SO drunk! You nearly kissed Ibiki! _Hangover_!'' That last word was pronounced with a fake thick tongue, to indicate how intoxicated Izumo had actually been.

''Like you weren't!'' This one countered, his nervousness seemingly fading into oblivion now that his friend had approached. Kotetsu only laughed again. Friend. Or more than friend. Raijin cocked his head to the side, examining the two as they continued their little argument, and then, when their bickering stopped for a moment, ''I see.''

Immediately they glanced over to him. ''See what?''

He just smiled like he'd done before, shut his eyes, and leaned back again, head against the cold stone wall, the conversation between the two near the cell of his door keeping him from falling asleep. He didn't mind, for in a cold like this, he would've perhaps frozen to death when he fell asleep.

''Oh, Zumo, I forgot, I think I left my pants at your house...''

''Seriously? Alright, I'll give them back to you tomorrow.''

It seemed he was out of energy, as the smile that crossed his face was very faint, nearly not even there. Two lovers. He had one too. But if she'd still love him in death, that was the thing that bothered her. He'd like to ask her, but he couldn't, for that would destroy his whole lie about the mind control spell. The lie, which had worked, for Feulna would be here as well if it hadn't, and he couldn't feel her presence anywhere.

''Okay, that's it, Kotetsu! I'm going to feed the Stupid Brothers!''

''But Zumo, we already did that 15 minutes ago!''

''Well, I don't-!''

''Hey.''

The argument, which had evolved into a real fight during Raijin's thinking, was put to a halt and the two men simultaneously looked over to him, no longer pouting or annoyed, but both surprised. Raijin didn't look back at them, but just spoke again. ''Be good to one another. You never know when it could end.''

Deep silence, as the two stared at him for a moment, and then averted their gazes to the floor. Kotetsu was the first one to speak again. ''… Zumo, can I come pick up my pants, too?''

What he got in return was a smile. ''Yeah, and stay over for dinner as well.''

Another smile in the shade. He didn't give a darn about those two, didn't have feelings for them, but they had for one another, and even if he was an evil schemer, that didn't mean he was inhuman. That didn't mean he could teach people things he thought were important.

Tap tap tap tap. One of the two walked away, ready to continue his job. The other still stood there, quietly watching their newest prisoner for a moment. ''… Hey, Raijin.''

One tires eye creaked open, and Raijin couldn't bring himself to smile this time. ''Hm?''

''Do you want a blanket?'' Izumo knew this was a convict, and that he was such a bad one that he had received the punishment of death, but that didn't mean he couldn't try to make this guy's last moments as comfortable as possible. Nobody had forbade him that.

A slow nod. ''Yes, please.''

''Alright, one moment.'' Tap tap tap tap. If he saw her, he'd give that unspoken message to Feulna. At first he hadn't understood why Raijin had put her under that spell and had taken her along, but now the brunette did. Raijin wanted her close to him, and there was only one reason for that.

The same reason why he liked being close to Kotetsu.


	5. He looks like that Flying Monkey

''Kizumi, say 'Aaah'.''

The baby did not obey his mother, though; Instead of saying 'Ah', like he was asked to do, he laughed happily, like only little children could, and happily waved around with his tiny arms, nearly knocking the spoon full of yogurt out of mother's hand. This one managed to draw it back right in time, however, and laughed quietly, to reach out with her free hand and tap him against his chin with his index finger. ''No, 'Aaah'.''

Again, the request was denied; The little child just stared down at his mother's finger in awe, momentarily cross-eyed, and then he began to laugh happily again, for no apparent reason, and grabbed the female's finger.

And even though this still wasn't what she'd asked him to do, Kurenai couldn't help but smile moved at her little boy.

That moment of bliss didn't last long, however.

''Hey, I see you got knocked up.''

A pair of cinnabar eyes flashed as they met the smirking complexion of the speaker, and unlike before, the Jounin's voice was rather cold this time. ''Hello, Feulna.'' It was clear she'd rather tell her 'Goodbye', or maybe even 'Farewell'. And, even if she would never say this out loud, if Kurenai had the choice whether she wanted Raijin or Feulna to be guilty, she would've picked Feulna. Without a doubt, or second thought.

Those weren't the only eyes looking at the silver-haired, though; Big, chocolate brown ones did as well, as the baby that sat in his mother's lap stared at Feulna with his mouth gaping slightly open at the unfamiliar person, or maybe even thing to him.

And while most probably couldn't have helped but smile at the stunned boy, Feulna remained completely impassive during the moments she exchanged stares with the young boy, before she turned to Kurenai again. ''Never told you customers to use condoms, I guess?'' She noted sweetly, gesturing towards Kizumi.

As if by instinct, the other female protectively lay her hand over her child's head, covering his small bit of black hair. ''Actually, I don't have customers,'' She answered, feeling more annoyed with the minute.

''Could've guessed, with you looking like that,'' Was the sharp reply, complete with huge grin. At this point, Kurenai normally would've snapped at Feulna already, but this one knew the black-haired female wasn't going to counter her with rude words right now, having her child near her. All the more fun for the lover of the convicted schemer.

She did get glared at. ''Kizumi is not an accident, thank you.''

Feulna's next words lay at the tip of her tongue ('He does look like one'), but as she turned to look at the baby once more, they suddenly seemed to be stuck there, and no longer wanted to leave her mouth.

Little Kizumi was smiling at her, beaming brightly, and in a flash, Sora's image passed by.

Sora.  
Riku.  
Zexion.  
Raijin.

A short silence, as it took a moment for Feulna to notice Kurenai's quirked eyebrow. ''I hope that he won't look like you when he's older,'' She muttered quickly, more silent and less sharp than she'd actually wanted her words to sound.

This remark didn't seem to bother Kurenai at all, however. ''No, I think he's going to be a lot like his father,'' She answered, smiling at her son, who saw this, and smiled back, as bright as before. A tap against his nose. ''Aah.'' This time, he did listen, and opened his mouth a little, so that his mother could slip the spoon in, and so that he could lick the yogurt off, sucking on the plastic a little as well.

She wanted to say something mean about puffy cheeks, monkey eyes, or the child being fat, but strangely enough, she couldn't, no matter how much she wanted to.

But this little creature had never wronged her before, so why would she?

As silent as she'd been before the 'mind control dispel', she now watched Kurenai toss the empty pot of yogurt in her bag with groceries, together with the spoon, to then lift Kizumi up and put him in the buggy, fastening his seatbelt and then getting up.

And at last, Feulna was able to say something again. ''Give my regards to the gorilla.''

For a moment, the other frowned, but once she'd looked over at her child, that annoyance seemed to disappear like snow before the sun, and when she turned to Feulna once more, she nodded briefly. ''I will.'' She hung her plastic bag full of all kind of utilities and things that actually weren't needed, but still nice to eat in front of the TV, snuggled against one another, at the handle of the buggy, and then began to walk away, but suddenly stopping and looking over her shoulder, smiling sweetly. ''If you want a child, too, you'd better make one quickly, before it's too late. Bye.''

Bitch. That's what she wanted to say, but again, could not. What the hell was wrong with her, really? Was she afraid of dying? No, she wasn't. She certainly wasn't. But maybe she was afraid of Raijin dying. Feulna sank down on the wooden bench mother and son had just been seated on, and stared up at the sky.

Partners to the grave. She did not mind dying for Raijin, the only one she'd ever cared about. But in this scenario, he was going to die as well, and, unconsciously, that was bothering her. Slightly. Just slightly.

But even if she loved him like no other, if he wanted a baby to give his heritage to, well, then he could go screw himself and see if he could get pregnant like that, because she was not about to bounce around like a skippy ball with a person attached to it.

No way in hell. Or uteris.


	6. Let's ignore the timid one

Where to sleep, that was the question. There was no guarantee that her own house hadn't been sold yet, and she didn't want to risk bursting in to get violated by some kind of big, fat guy with a 3-year beard that he hadn't trimmed during that whole period, with a breath smelling of nicotine and beer. Not that she despised alcohol, and she'd grown accustomed to the smell of cigarettes (It had become comforting, almost), but the combination of the two wasn't exactly worth a standing ovation. Nor was the fat guy whose image began to form in her mind right now.

Tucking a stand of hair behind her ear that immediately fell back into its former position, Feulna let her feet guide her to where ever they were planning to go. She ignored the stares she was given, and brushed past Hinata, who had frozen up in the middle of the road, mouth slightly opened with a greeting she never managed to utter until the silver haired female had walked past her already.

''F-Feulna-chan!''

With an almost agitated expression, the female turned around to face the younger girl who was standing a few feet away from her, fingertips pressed together and hands daintily brought up in front of her chest. Had the young Hyuuga seen the dark glare she was receiving at the moment, she surely would've cringed and backed away, but darkness and the distance prevented her from seeing this, as the lanterns and lights of the shops did not seem to illuminate Feulna's face enough.

''… What?'' Was the slightly irritable reply.

At the cold tone, a shiver nearly found its way up the cobalt haired girl's spine, and she gulped, before taking one or two steps closer to Feulna, sliding her hands into her pockets to hide she was fiddling with her fingers once more in nervousness. ''Ano…'' She muttered, casting her eyes down to the pavement. ''If… I-If you have n-no place t-to sleep over a-at…''

Furrowed eyebrows, once more passing by unnoticed. Feulna did not like timid attitudes. ''Thank you,'' She replied coolly, ''But I happen to have one already.''

Cringe. ''A-Ah… I-I see…''

''Indeed.'' With that, she turned around, leaving Hinata to stare sadly at her back and then turn around to head towards her estate.

What she'd said, was a lie, but she did not want to sleep over at the Hyuuga estate. Hinata's stuttering bugged the hell out of her, Neji would probably ask her a dozen of questions concerning 'Why' and 'How', Hiashi was a real creep and Hanabi was a little pale-eyed bitch. No way she was going to stay over there. The problem was, though, where could she? Normally she would try and kick Anko out of her house for the night being, but right now, she felt too tired to kick some butt. She just wanted a bed and someone who wouldn't pay too much attention to her, but to something else…

Like a book, maybe. Bingo.

She stopped dead in her tracks, and then turned around, walking back a little and turning around the corner to head towards her newly set destination. There was someone whose place she could sleep over at, and who wouldn't irritate her by asking ten thousands of questions before he finally let her sleep.

Instead of taking the stairs like she'd always done, Feulna took the elevator this time, and then crossed the short distance over to the apartment's door. First thing to do was try if the door was open. It wasn't. A barely audible growl, as she reached down, and tilted up the doormat. Seriously, if you were hiding your keys in such an obvious place, you could just as well leave the door open. She'd told him that a hundred times already, but apparently, he hadn't listened to that even once.

Click. Lock open. Door open. Step inside.

And meet a single dark eye looking at you, without visible interest, almost tired. But she knew what was going on in the male's head right now, and if she'd take just a few steps closer, she would be able to see that just by gazing at that one, almost black iris. The other one, of a greatly contrasting crimson color, was hidden, as always.

''Kakashi-sensei.''

He remained silent, staring at her for another few moments, and Feulna could only guess what thoughts were running through his mind right now. That one stare, and then he turned back to his book, immediately shifting back to his normal casual and absent state of mind. ''Everything still is in the same place,'' He noted, some words being half choked back thanks to the mask that muffled his speech, almost as if he was eternally mumbling.

''Thank you,'' Was the response, and the Jounin nodded briefly as a 'You're welcome'. The one that this gesture was directed to, however, did not see it, as she'd already begun to make her way over to the bathroom, to take a quick shower of a few minutes.

When she came out again, a towel wrapped around her naked upper body, the Copy Ninja did not even look up. ''You can use one of my shirts.'' Short pause, and then he decided that perhaps needed to be clarified. ''As pajama.''

Now it was Feulna's turn to stare, and silence for a moment, before turning on her heels and leaving him alone in his living room with just a few simple words. ''I understood that.''

A door shut, a bit of scuffling around the room and some drawers being opened, and then it became silent again, aside from the sound that the Icha Icha volume produced every time Kakashi flipped a page to read further about the romances going on in the book.

Behind his mask, a small grin appear, bitter.

These books were far from true, he'd come to realize once more. No way that all romances came, were and went as perfect as these. No chance at all.


End file.
